


Defiled

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-06
Updated: 2002-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex defiles the Luthor name.  Questionable consent issues; read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiled

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Amy for the lovely, lovely title and the encouragement. 

## Defiled

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Warnings: Incest; spanking; pre-Smallville 

* * *

Lex sat on the corner of the bed, his hands clasped between his knees. He'd known that when his father found out, he was going to be in trouble. A seventeen year old boy, not even legal, in drag and on his knees, sucking cock while taking it up the ass, and then... to find it was your son who was sucking your dick... 

Lex could still taste the blood in his mouth from where Lionel had struck him, moments before coming on his face. 

Maybe it was just the bitter tang of come that he tasted. 

The door to Lex's bedroom slammed open and then shut, and when Lex looked up, Lionel was towering over him. "Don't--" 

"Do not say a word, Lex. Not a word." Lionel was furious. "I have told you, time and again, I do not care what you do so long as you do not disgrace yourself, and you have managed to disgrace both yourself and me in the same fell stroke!" 

"Then you should be proud of me, Dad. At least I'm doing things in a big way." 

Lionel's hand connected with Lex's cheek again, and he jerked his son to his feet. "Is this what you want, Lex? To be beaten and fucked like a common street whore?" 

Lex's tongue snaked out. He felt where Lionel's ring had split his lip open again, and he licked at the blood. Yes, part of him did. Because maybe if he got hurt badly enough, Lionel would have to take notice of him. Have to move in and save him, just as he'd done tonight. Disgusted or not, it was the only way Lex knew Lionel cared. 

"Fine." Lionel grabbed a handful of red wig and threw it to the side, and then dragged the silk shirt off, ripping it to dirty tatters. "You want to be treated that way, Lex? So be it." He shoved his son down on the bed, skirt still intact. "You're a good cocksucker, son, but I've had better." Cruel fingers pinched Lex's jaw and forced him to look up. "Did you know it was me, Lex? Did it get you off knowing you were sucking your father's cock? Or was it just another cock to you?" 

Lex knew that either answer would be the wrong one; that it'd be just an excuse for whatever was happening. Lex opted for the truth. "I didn't know. Not until... not until I heard your voice. I do a lot of men in suits." 

Lionel's fingers pinched harder and wouldn't let Lex look down. "And you sucked me anyway... dirty boy, Lex... very dirty boy." He sat down on the bed behind his son, his hip pressing into the small of Lex's back. Lionel's arm slid around Lex's waist, hand slipping under the hem of the short skirt to find the hard cock tenting the plaid fabric. "And you liked it. That's very... very... dirty, Lex." 

His other hand moved around to Lex's bare chest, feeling the sheen of sweat that shimmered over his son's skin, the nipples that hardened in response to the brush of fingertips and the cool air of the room. "Little whore," he breathed softly. "You even took my money, Lex, stuffing it down into that little skirt of yours." 

Lex whimpered as he tried to shift his body away from Lionel's caressing hands, but he couldn't move. Lionel's arms were like steel bands around him. Shame engulfed him even as he twisted and turned in Lionel's arms, alternately jerking away from and pressing into his father's caresses. His head rested on Lionel's shoulder, delicate throat arched lewdly. "How much, Lex? How much for what I'm doing?" 

"Noth--nothing!" Lex gasped out, hips rocking and thrusting his cock in and out of Lionel's fist. He could feel the head throbbing, rubbing against the fabric of his skirt as it lay over his thighs, brushing his skin as Lionel jacked him under it. 

"Nothing? Giving away free favors? You must be bad for business. You need a new... manager. Would you like that, Lex? Walking the clubs, but for me?" His grip tightened on Lex's slick cock. "Pimping out your little ass to every person that walks through that door?" 

"No!" Lex tried to move away, but he couldn't escape. 

"You're telling me no, now, Lex? Going to be picky about whose cock you take up your ass?" He let go of Lex's cock, then grabbed his son's wrists and used them to drag Lex over his lap. "Whores... don't get... to choose," Lionel whispered, flipping Lex's skirt up to lay over his back. Each pause between Lionel's words was filled with the heavy sound of hand thudding against bare skin. 

Bright flares of startled pain cut through Lex's shame. Two blows, one on either side of his ass, and Lex's hips thrust, rubbing his cock against Lionel's thigh. "Please, don't--" 

"Don't what?" Lionel brought his hand down again. "You're a naughty boy, Lex." Another hard blow. "I'm ashamed of you." Another. "I'm ashamed that my son is a whore." Again. "No matter how high-class." Two more for that. 

Lex's lip caught between his teeth. His cock was rubbing frantically against Lionel's thigh, all but humping his father's leg as harsh blows were rained on the fair skin of his ass. It burned, but it just made him thrust faster. 

Lionel tsked loudly. "You have no shame, do you, Lex? All this to punish you, and it just makes you want more and more." He petted his son's bald head with surprising tenderness as he kept Lex draped over his lap. Then, without warning, he dumped Lex face down onto the bed. "Don't move." 

Lex had thought to roll over and look up at his father, but at the barked command, he stayed on his belly. Soft sounds behind him--the scraping of a zipper being opened, the soft thump of a belt falling to the floor, and then the bed dipped again. Naked skin pressed against his, and he moaned softly, arching into it. "Dad..." 

"No." Lionel slapped his son's ass again, hard. His fingers opened Lex's cheeks, and found the hole still wet and stretched from his last trick. He grimaced and wiped the clammy film on Lex's skirt. He reared up on his knees long enough to pat down Lex's skirt, finding not only a strip of condoms but nearly a thousand dollars in the pockets. 

Lionel peeled off two hundred dollars, which was what he'd given Lex earlier, then tossed the money down on the bed. "There's your money from tonight." He tore a condom from the strip, opening the packet carefully and rolling it down over his cock. "You'll go to the doctor first thing in the morning and make sure you haven't contracted anything." 

Settling back down over his son's body, Lionel pressed his cock into the stretched, messy hole. "On your knees, Lex." A sharp blow to the left cheek was his incentive. 

Lex struggled to his knees as Lionel's hard cock plowed into him. Skirt still thrown over his back, it dangled down over his cock and hid it as he shuddered. The blows on his ass were welcome distraction from his father's cock in his ass. "Don't do this, Dad, please, not like this, not like this." 

Another sharp blow to Lex's ass, and he flinched. Lionel grunted at the corresponding clench of Lex's muscles around his shaft and spanked again. And again. "Naughty boy," Lionel panted out. "Not like this... how would you want it?" More spanks, more clenches around his cock. "How, Lex?" More grunts as Lex got tighter and tighter around him. "How?" 

Lex arched his back, rubbing against the scratchy, scraping hair of his father's chest. "Like before... just tricking at the club so you'd notice me," Lex pled softly. "Just wanted you to notice me." He lifted his ass into the hard thrusts. "Please, Dad... don't make it be like this. Love me like you used to." 

Lionel's arm looped around Lex's waist, slipping under his skirt to jack his son off. Hard strokes of his fist, pumping roughly, twisting his fingers around the shaft, and fucking Lex hard. "It's never going to be like it was, Lex. But if this is what you want, you don't have to go out to get it. Come to me, and I'll see to it that you get what you need." He rubbed his chest against Lex's back, seeing the red abrasion marks against his son's tender pale skin. He thrust faster, jerking Lex in time with his fucking. "Come on, dirty little boy." 

Lex cried out. Lionel was moving inside him, hand hard on his cock as he jacked it, and he lifted into every stroke. Being ridden hard and carelessly, by his father, and it was what he wanted. "Yes, yes, okay, yes... bad little boy, needs Dad's strong hand," he babbled, and then when he felt Lionel's beard scraping the back of his head as Lionel pressed soft butterfly kisses to the crown of his head, he exploded. Body locking in place, legs stiffening to hold up his weight, he came, shuddering with every spurt out of his cock. His head arched back against Lionel's shoulder, resting against his bearded cheek as he trembled. "Dad." 

"Lex." Lionel rubbed his cheek against his son's, fisting the slick length until the orgasm was done. He pulled out, hanging onto his own orgasm by a thread, and rolled Lex onto his back. "Open your mouth." 

Lex's shaky fingers peeled the condom off his father's cock, throwing the sticky latex to the floor and opening his mouth. Lionel's hands came to grasp either side of Lex's bald head and thrust forward, his cock going easily into Lex's throat as pale hands gripped his ass. Two strokes, three in the deep wetness of his son's mouth and he came, balls rubbing against Lex's chin as he poured jet after creamy jet onto his son's talented tongue. 

Lex wound his arms around Lionel's waist, sucking and drinking everything that poured from his father's cock. When nothing remained, Lex licked the softening organ clean as it slipped from his mouth. He rested his head against Lionel's stomach, fighting the hitching sobs in his throat as he straightened his skirt, sliding it off and letting it drop the floor. 

Lionel pulled away, bent down to retrieve his clothes. On top of his pants were the bills he'd peeled off earlier, and he dropped them in Lex's lap. "For services rendered." Then he looked into Lex's eyes. 

Lex was heartbroken as the money fluttered into his lap. "I didn't do it for money, Dad." 

"Nevertheless, you earned it." Lionel dressed quickly, and then turned to face his son. "Come see me in the morning; we'll arrange it with the doctors so that you're tested." He picked up the strip of condoms and dropped them in Lex's lap with the money. "I don't ever want to find another man's come in your ass again, Lex." 

"Yes, sir." Lex's fingers played with the condoms, and he couldn't meet Lionel's eyes. 

"I will be checking, Lex. I won't forbid your... fun, but I do expect you to comport yourself in a better manner than this." He indicated the skirt. "And if I see you in this kind of outfit again, I will disinherit you." 

Lex nodded silently and expected to hear his father leave. Instead, Lionel stepped back to the bed and caught Lex's face in his fingertips. In contrast to the harsh touches of before, these were soft brushes that tilted Lex's face up to his for a soft, thorough kiss before leaving. "In the morning, Lex." 

"Yes, sir." 

The End 


End file.
